Glad you came
by KeryPerry
Summary: Danika is the DJ of one of the biggest clubs in London but them one night One Direction is sit on the VIP area there and she cant take her eyes off Zayn Malik
1. Chapter 1

Like every morning your alarm sounds making you waking up and you are just thinking to find it someway on your messy room and stop that freaking sound that is giving you one of the most terrible morning headache caused for all those cups from last night, hard to believe it when you been living this life style since 3 months ago, and those 3 months of hangover Fridays is was one of those that you are going to talk about it, oh well, no talk about because just listening a word, even coming from your own mouth, could make that freaking headache stronger. After those 2 minutes that took you find the clock next to purse down on your bed that even you don't know what it was doing there, you stand up from bed with a big jump making you feel a little bit tipsy at the beginning but happy…I mean, not everyday you wake up on one of the world's biggest and beautiful cities.

Is been almost 4 months since you arrived to the UK, the life there was so different from that little town were you come from but you knew that on the moment you decided to take a plane and be where you are now…could be the start of completely new experiences including the one that you are going to live that night but first and most important: you need to take a shower. Someway or another you were inside the shower 5 minutes after that almost-falling wake up taking a fast 10 minutes shower and after that took the first shirt that you saw and a pair of shorts that were on the laundry basket. After "get dress" you go to the kitchen, take the first bowl that you saw on one of the shelf, open the fridge for some milk and take the closest cereal to you… and breakfast ready; you were chewing the first spoonful of your cereal when your cellphone rings

-What up David?- you said when you picked up the phone; David was your boss making him one of those person that you love (and sometimes you hate) because he give you the chance of your life with you ideal job

-Amazing show last night girl- he told you, you were almost 100% sure that he needs some favor or something like that because is one of the biggest and common reasons why he always called you- you totally rock the dance floor

-Come on, tell me what you need- you say openly and straight meanwhile you start playing with your cereal and the spoon

-A celebrity is going to come tonight to the club- yeah, it sounds super amazing but the truth is that you handle with celebrities all the time, benefits of working on one of the most popular clubs on England, and everything about celebrities there is not that relevant for you since you mix with David Guetta one night making one of your dreams came true- …and they want the resident DJ to play tonight

-So why you don't call John?- he asks you, this was sounding so freaking bad for you, "I'm not going to work tonight I told him one month ago" you were thinking in that moment- I thought he is the resident DJ

-Well…- David says, a little bit concern you noticed for the tone of his voice- today is Jonh's free day actually

-So as mine- you say, almost screaming; this was going straight to say "Hey can you come tonight?" and you really can't- David, I'm not gonna work tonight

-Come on!- he said like trying to motivate me but, of course, he can't- give me a good reason why you are not gonna come…

-It's Marie's birthday- you said; and that was a good reason for not going to work that day; Marie was the first person you met when you start living in the UK, and in that moment she was your best friend the one that was there when you need a shoulder to cry about how much do you miss your family and she was also there for those 2am conversation about the boy that wants "to take you home" after you finish at work- and I told you one month ago: "don't count on me that night"

-Well…- he said with a little more confidence at the other side of the line- what about if I give your friend the best table on the place?

-Is not necessary- you said- Marie is not going to put a foot on any club, she hate them…

And that was truth, the only time that you saw her walking inside your work place she told you the next morning "thanks to you, last night I remember why I fucking hate the club so much", and that night she don't even stay there, she was there because you forgot one part of your music and you really need it like right in the moment.

-Well…- he says- talk with her or you can say "bye, bye" to your job

-Are you threating me?- you say, but it was too late David already hung up the call and you were starting feeling how your job was going away in front of your eyes so you decided to call David

-Hello?- he said when he answered, you can feel that victory smile at the other side of the line

-Here is the deal, this is a special night; is not every night is Marie's birthday and that speail night needs special treatments- you said

-Ok…I can hear you- he said, getting a little more serious

-I want the best table of the place, not the VIP one the one behind my console I wanna be with her after ruin her birthday and also… I want all the service, alcohol, glasses, a waiter all free

-Are you kidding me right?- David sarcasm here was interrupted for you saying "also I want at least one champagne bottle on that table"

He wasn't sound all happy about your offer but like you said "if that celebrity wants a DJ tonight, this celebrity needs champagne on her table"; on a bad way David take your offer and now what you need is how are you going to tell Marie that her birthday party is going to be on a club. After closed the deal and finish the call, you put the plate on the sink promising yourself to clean it when you come back from school, and started getting ready for another day on school. Dress up with boots, a skirt and a nice shirt you leave your little home and started walking to your first class, always watching who was next to you and sometimes that little laugh escaped from your mouth knowing that some people that you saw everyday on school had the best and worst experiences on the club that you work. After waking across 3 or 4 different aisles you find Marie, you take a deep breath and walk to her

-Hey- she started the conversation meanwhile she closed her locker, after that she gave you a hug; there is people that think that you good friend Marie was one of those close girls that nobody can have even touch her but for you she was that girl that was there to hug you even if you don't want it- are you ready for tonight? I just confirm the reservation on Martine's

-Yes- you said, you started to feel nervous, I mean, how you can tell her "hey, I just want to ruin your birthday taking you to a club knowing that you hate them because I almost lost my job this morning"- about that…

-Are you going to work tonight, isn't?- she said, taking all the words from your mouth away, habillity that sometimes is so surprising on her, but this time it was so obvious for the expression on your face.

-Yeah- you said, stilling a little nervous- and also I have you another surprise…

Marie was just looking at you with a "waiting for that big surprise" sarcastic expression on her face, you take a deep breath on that moment and say "I have you the best table of the place", she didn't say nothing about it, she just turned and start walking down the aisle, you catch her on the minute touching her shoulder making her turn around; you just hold her shoulders with your hand making stay in front of you

-Listen Marie- you told her- I know you are going to hate me for life because of this but… my job is everything, I don't know what I'm going to do if I lose it one day

Marie was looking at the sincerity on you eyes meanwhile you were thinking about making that sad puppy face if she says no. On that moment she took a deep breath and say "you know how much I hate you right now for ruin my birthday", you just hug her and tell her "Thanks!" A million in a row knowing that the answer she just say it was a yes

The time on school was fast, maybe because was Friday and nobody was so excited about it sarcastically saying of course that why on the moment the bell rings everybody was leaving in a movement compared to a stampede of elephants.

The hours passed fast and on a blink of an eye the clock was on the 8 pm mark, indicating that it was time to take a shower and get ready for work knowing that David probably wants you at work around 10 pm; you dress up with a long waits black shorts, an one shoulder shirt and your silver high heels… you were ready to work so you took a taxi that make a stop on Marie's house for that way you can leave her present on her doorstep: a short black dress and you know she is going to love it; and after that the taxi cab took you in front of the club at 9:30pm.


	2. Chapter 2

-There she is- David says when he saw you walking through the door, open up his arms like waiting for a hug

-Shut up David, I'm not on mood right now- you said- there is not enough to ruin my free night you also need to ruin my best friend's birthday

-Hey, hey- he said trying to calm you down- nothing is ruin, at least now… maybe we can expect some break tables and glasses but that's it

With a "whatever" you leave him and start putting everything on the console on order, that console was your best friend that even the same Marie was jealous about it, so you started setting some volumes range and getting ready the first playlist of the night; after that you put your headphones on and started mixing even when there's nobody on the club yet but you can't resist, that is what you love… that awesome sensation of get lost on music and turn in to a night beast that is hungry of party and thirsty of dance; at least that what Marie sais after that night that she said you were dancing behind the console with some cups on you meanwhile a hot guy was dancing behind you with his hands on your hips and he was spreading all his body on yours… thing that you don't remember that all

The clock was saying that it was midnight on that moment and the club was so full that the only two tables that were aloud were the one behind you for your friends and the VIP one where the "famous celebrity" is going to sit. The atmosphere of the club was stared turning on a little party that will turn bigger every second so you program some songs and go downstairs for a drink on the bar; there was Ed, the bartender and one of your first friends that you made when you started working there.

-Hey Ed- you asked him, making him turn around after take a bottle- you know who is the "celebrity"?

-The one that is going to come tonight?- he said meanwhile he was making a drink for somebody next to you-… I don't know, looks like they hide the name very good this time.

And it was true, every time that a celebrity arrives to the place before 6pm everybody know who is going to be, but this times it looks like is turning on a different way. After that little chat you stay a minute on the bar when somebody spanks your butt, you turn around and find out your girl Marie wearing her birthday present.

-Nice outfit girl- you say, she just took a turn making you look how the entire outfit looks on her

You take Marie and the entire entourage to their table; right on the moment the waiter was there and you ask for the champagne bottle, on less tat 3 minutes the guy was already opening the bottle and serving all that bubbly substance on glasses and them is when you proposed a toast

-For Marie- you said, putting your cup on the air, everyone follow you- that all this years she lived don't be noticed on wrinkles

Everybody laugh about your comment and clashed their glasses for that big toast. Everybody on your table was having fun that night, even you that on that time you were behind the console working; until you heard somebody screaming and all the looks of the place were directed to the door, it looks like the celebrity just arrived. He was crossing that door and it looks like he don't come alone that night because there was 4 more guys with him, making you even more confused about which one was the actual celebrity but one a minute you forget about that; on that group was this guy: dark hair, and tan skin he was dressed with jeans, snickers and a red varsity jacket that matched his white shirt, you followed him with your eyes until he was sit on the VIP area that was, not a coincidence, in front of the DJ area; making the night start, you look at him when he turns around and your looks crash into each other making you get lost for a minute on hi brown eyes with those long eyelashes on a way that you don't even notice that Marie was behind you until she spanks you butt again like she did it on the bar.

-You, dirty little slut- she said

-What?- you said, a little laugh escaped from your mouth

-About that look- she said, you just said "what look?" trying to avoiding what Marie was saying on that moment- the look that says "this is going to be the night of your life"

-What? No- you answered, Marie said "Come on! I really know you" and, even when you were trying to prove she was wrong the truth was that, like every time she says something about you, she was right again; what you really was looking forward about this guy was having that "moment" with him, but first that all you need to know who is this guy, yeah you know that he is famous but if that fame is for be a womanizer maybe it couldn't be a good idea get involve with him. Fast as you can on that moment you took your cellphone and started texting Ed

_Danika :Hey Ed, any idea of how is the guy in the VIP room?_

_Eddie: I saw the closer when they came in but I don't have any idea about their names_

_Danika: I remember saw one of their faces somewhere_

_Eddie: From where?_

_Danika: I don't remember it, but I need to know who this guy is_

_Eddie: it sounds like you have something on your hands_

_Danika: You got it right my friend (:_

_Eddie: It looks lie Jessica is the one working on the VIP area tonight, I'm going to add her to the conversation, maybe she could know_

_-Jessica McClaren was added on the conversation-_

_Danika: Hey Jess, you know who the guests of honor is tonight?_

_Jessica: Why you look so interested on know his name?_

_Eddie: Like you don't even know her_

_Danika: Hey guys, this is not about me ok? I'm just wanna know who this guy is_

_Jessica: Ok, I didn't recognized them on the first moment that I saw them but when a fan called me because she wants to go inside the VIP room to see One Direction_

One Direction? Now this entire little puzzle that you had on you mind was sold. There was this little store close to you when you always stop by, on that place there was this magazine stand where you always stay looking to all the covers on the most recent numbers of those publications and being they the most popular boy band on UK (at least that what you think for all the number of magazine cover they were) you cant don't noticed them. After that big clue that Jess gave you, you started looking for him online; I mean with the name of the band that search turned so much easier of what you think.

-So Zayn Malik- you said putting back your phone, the name was already knew and the night was just stating. You both were sharing looks all night and some dance moves were making him know that you want him so bad. The 2am mark was there and your plan started with it, first you need to play a song about him, putting all the cards on the table; you give a little look to your playlist and select Christopher S' "Star", the emotions on the place exploded on that moment, everybody was jumping and dancing like there is no tomorrow; Zayn put his eyes on you meanwhile you were dancing, a laugh was on his face on that moment until you saw him and he winks his right eye at you, all the walls of your confidence were down for a minute and you start blushing, he laugh again and you send him a nice "hi" with your hand, and the night was just starting for you both


	3. Chapter 3

All night you were flirting with looks between the VIP and DJ area. Between the winks and smiles and all that little game that both were playing, you were regretting at you are just going to be with him for 15 minutes. The night doesn't stop until you see you guy going downstairs, making you start thinking that he was probably leaving but in least than 5 minutes he was next to you… you totally got it. You were mixing but you didn't avoid those screams from the fans on the club but you didn't care about it, you know that he was a celebrity but for you he was just another boy with great seats on the place you work with.

-I see that you are kinda popular- you told him

-Yeah, but I look I'm not popular enough because you look like you don't know my name- he said, you just laugh… with a doubt that was one of the worst pick-up lines that you ever heard and, let me tell you, you had been heard a lot of them- I'm Zayn Malik

-Don't worry, i'm already know with all that bunch of girls sreaming your name- you said before you hold his hand and shake it, after that you turn around and go back to work

-So…Danika?- he said

-¿How do you know my name?- you turn around, the fact that he knew you name took you by surprise

-You're DJ here and after hearing you mixing I can't leave the place without knowing your name- after he said that you blush a little bit but you back to reality on a second and put your eyes on the console- what are you mixing?

In that moment he was checking every move you were doing, on a second he took control over your playlist starting scrolling down on all your songs.

-What are you doing?- you asked him when he start moving buttons and everything on the console

-Just listen- he said meanwhile he was putting his hands on the part of the console in front of you, putting you between the console and his body, and finishing one of the greatest mix you ever heard blasting on the club leaving you vey impress

-Not bad- you answer- but I need to keep my job, watch this

You look at your material and in two minutes you did a new mix, Zayn looked so impress about it but not so impress to move his arms from around you. He put one of his ears on one of your headphones that way you felt his breath coming out of his mouth, making you feel a little bit nervous. The hours didn't stop and every second the attraction between both was more evident, you were moving at the beat of the music and making mixes together just waiting to something else to happen but on that moment you play "Glad You Came" by "The Wanted" and your bodies start moving and getting closer. Your hips were moving full of sexiness, behind you Zayn put his hand on them and start follow the moves meanwhile he was singing to your ear. You turn around so that way you would dance in front of Zayn closer, so closer that you can actually feel his chest against yours for little moments. You put your hands around his neck and his hands stayed on your hips.

-I think is time for us to leave- Zayn told you with a look that made you melt inside, then he took your hand and pull you to the stairs

-I can't leave the place- you told him on the moment you were back to reality, and that was true… if David found that the DJ leave the club somebody would get fired that night, and you don't think that would be Zayn- 15 minutes?

-15 minutes is enough for the first time- he answered

-What? First, last and only time- you said on shock, you aren't one of those girls that always sleep with the guy more than one time, is not like you are a slut or something like that, is just that you weren't ready for a relationship yet, your life was so busy that you would deal with work, friends and party and also a boyfriend-

-I have you a deal…- he told you leaving your hand


	4. Chapter 4

He offers you the "15 minutes deal" knowing that you are not going to reject it, but his comment "15 minutes for the first time is okay" leave you a little concerned knowing that is supposed to be the one and only time you are going to see him, but a deal is a deal so you both shook hand to close it, on that second Zayn pull you closer to him and he whispers: "are you ready?" making you feel a little bit turn on about what is going to happen next.

You both went downstairs so fast that you barely understand how you didn't felt down maybe because you were trying to don't be notice for nobody there, then you both found this little stock so you take Zayn inside there and the actions starts. He began to kiss you breaking all that tension between you two, so you decided to put your arms around his neck and get attached to his hips with your legs, that little advantage helped Zayn to put you against the wall without breaking that kiss, you were enjoying that moment and you bite his bottom lip. Stilling you against the wall, he opens your short with one hand and start stroking your underwear feeling how wet you are making you issue a little groan, he was so turn on that he didn't think twice when he put two of his fingers inside you, making him heard that groan again a little bit more clear

The closet was falling on the floor slowly, first you shorts but them you take off Zayn's shirt making you see that perfect toned body in front of your eyes, and you couldn't avoid all that desire of make everything to that guy and you didn't lose your time, he was on the floor already when you start kiss him, bite his neck until you felt down beside him, making him know that is his turn to take control. Zayn didn't lose a minute; he was already on top of you kissing you making his lips going slowly down first on your neck, he took off your shirt and your bra leaving you all naked and he was going down until he was on your breast in which one he put his hands and starts squeeze them with some care, passing his fingers on you nipples making you moan one more time that night. His lips were giving little sweet kisses on your body, going down of your abs until he was kissing the lowest part of it, staying there for a while; his hands leave your breasts and start going down where his fingers find your g-point again. Zayn was so entertain watching you what excited you were at that time when was taking in and out his fingers of you, you were just enjoying the experience, you can't stop moaning on that moment and even more when he put his fingers inside you with more strength making you scream louder that he needed to cover all that noise kissing your lips so you bite his lip and scratch his back.

Your bodies were all involve on a game full of a eternal orgasm, both were enjoying every minute of this experience but on that moment was when you take off his pants leaving him just on underwear and that is the moment when you decided take control of the situation again; on one move, that even today you don't understand how you did it, you were on top of him kissing his abs slowly and touching softly every part of his body, going down of it until your knees were each one on a side of his hips making you feel his erection down on you, making that excitation explode, another moan came out of your mouth; Zayn only hold you back to start to move slowly, making you both rubbing against each other causing a indescribable sensation of desire and passion between you and him, you did that for a long time until you fall on his chest but you don't want to stop there, the passion was everything on that moment and how much you want him and he wants you, so you start kissing his neck and start give him little bites there, Zayn put his hands on your back and starts going down and stop on your thighs them he put his hands on his own body and start to taking of his boxers.

-Hey- you said, it looks like the shock of the moment made you back to reality- what are you doing?


	5. Chapter 5

-"I thought you would like…"- he says, making a Little akward silence before he finish the sentence- "i dont know, have sex"

-"Zayn…"- the girl took a deep breath before put on his underwear- "I just, I don't know, is not for you is because… I don't have sex with nobody, I know it sounds stupid but… is true"

The boy didn't say anything before he starts to putting his closet back meanwhile he was sits on an old chair that was there. Danika was getting confused, for one side she really likes this guy she feels like he has something that makes her be attach to him but on other side, she don't want to have sex with him and maybe that was the reason why he was kind of running away. Next thing she does is sit on the boy's lap making some eye contact with him before she starts kissing him with her arms around his neck.

-"I think"- the girls says making him feel the breath of every word she says- "after turn you on the least thing I can do id turn you off"

They laugh for the comment before kiss each other one more time, spending their last 3 minutes together that way. After that they start dressing again but Danika can't take his eyes off Zayn, she was thinking about something that this guy has that other guys that she was before didn't have, this special thing that makes her want to see him again, even when they agreed that the decition about see eachother again is on Zayn's hands. They kissed one more time before they leaved the room and take separated ways.

-"You are not going to see him again"- Mary told her the next morning when you both meet up for a coffee; Danika didn't want to sound chessy when she was arguing with her friend when she was telling her what happened last night

-"Girl"- Mary says after drinking a zip of her coffee- "you denied have sex with him, no men can forgive a women for that"

What the girl says was true, Zayn stills a guy and nothing hurts the most on any man's pride that a women denied having sex with him; all the chances of Danika of see that guy from last night were going to the trash can after all. After the little meeting with her friend, Danika goes to her apartment. She was laying down on the couch watching TV and eating some chocolate she found on the fridge just thinkig about everything that happened last night; the fact that she met a guy that changed her mind about her one-night stand ideology and she let him leave without hesisate just waiting for him to notice how much he means to her. That memory hurts her so much that she was so close to let out some teard but when she felt the first one going out of her eye, a pair of hands was covering her eyes

-"So…"- a voice said, a very familiar voice; the voice was from the guy Danika was thinking and lament her the entire morning for letting him go, she felt her eyes getting wet but now those tears were tears of joy, happiness; he was there- "is going to be a second chance?"

-"I'm just going to say one thing"- the girl says trying to hold her happiness for the fact that the boy was there, he looked for her and he found her –"I'm hungry"

Zayn took his hands off from Danika's eyes, she just turned and jump to his arms before kissing him, finally he proves that he was the one. Both were smiling against each other's lips, enjoying the company of each one; he was hugging you thigh, he wasn't even thinking about letting her go again.

-"So…"- the boy says breaking the kiss for a moment, but his eyes making contact with her beautiful eyes; showing all this sensitivity and kindness that he was bringing it to her- "Pasta?"

-"Sounds good"- she answered smiling for him, he was the reason of that smile. She took her keys and they leaved the apartment hugging the guy with who you shared, for first time ever, more than just one night…

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yeah, I know the end sucks and it took me that all time just to write it, reason why I feel so bad; but even when is just my first English fanfic that is finished maybe one more is coming, when? I don't know; maybe soon. Also let me thank everybody for your alerts and favorites and all those stuffs; hope I would have a review for the end. KERY**

**Ps: sorry for the most horrible piece of English gramatic you just read, Spanish is my native language and this is probably one of my few stupid attends to writing on English.**


End file.
